Trick-or-Treat!
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Just a one-shot/drabble of me and my friends trick-or-treating for the last time. Unfortunately, we couldn't do it but I wanted to make a one-shot of us doing it. :3 Happy /late\ Halloween!


Pulling up my email, I click the 'Compose' button and started to type.

* * *

To: Tiffany ******, Sterling *******

Subject: Halloween

Hey, guys! Remember that plan we came up with a while back were I'm Athena and you guys are Ainsley and Matilda? I say we should do that this year and see how many people we can creep out! What do ya' say?

Megan

Di braccas meas vescimini = The gods eat my pants

Crustulum braccas meas vescimini = Eat my cookie pants

Di braccas meas ALEX vescimini = Gods of my pants, eat PICKLE

Di braccas meas taco vescimini = Pants, the gods eat my taco

ALEX feles meas vescimini braccas = PICKLE cat eat my pants

Draco mea braccae, manducare deos = Dragon of my pants, to the gods

Di manducare tacos = The gods eat tacos

Ego sum Nerd monstrum de temere effercio = I am the Nerd monster of random stuff

Di pet taco draco = The gods belonging to a taco

Di, ad Batcave = The gods, to the Batcave

Respice usque Foxbracken = Look up Foxbracken

Prohibere Kony = Stop Kony

Kony MMXII = Kony 2012

Clicking send, I grinned and waited for their response.

xXx

Later that day, I rechecked my email and found I had two responses from them. Opening the email, I grinned and did a mental fist pump as they both agreed to do that in my neighborhood and they got permission already. I replied quickly saying to get their costumes ready and what time to come over to my house.

xXx

Hearing the doorbell ring, I raced over to the door carefully in my Olympic Goddess dress and yanked open the door, smiling as my friends stepped into my house in their costumes. "Oh my gods you're wearing a dress," Sterling gaped and I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind my friends.

"Hello to you too," I retorted sarcastically and Tiffany laughed. "And I'm wearing shorts under my dress and this tank top as you can tell."

"I told her that you would be doing that," Tiffany chirped, throwing Sterling under the bus.

"I forgot!" Sterling defended and we all laughed.

"Okay, did you guys already eat?" I asked and they nodded. "Alright, for now we can just chill until we head out for trick-or-treating. Did you bring your pillow cases?"

They agreed and showed me their pillow cases and I brought out mine. We went into my room and closed the door, getting on my laptop and typed up the next chapter for our story.

xXx

Grabbing our pillow cases, we left the house giddy. "Remember the plan," I warned causing them to giggle.

"I remember," Tiffany chimed and Sterling nodded.

"Yep! This is going to be so fun," Sterling said and sighed. "Too bad this is our last year to trick-or-treat."

Murmuring my agreement, we headed over to our first house. I ringed the doorbell and stood next to my friends, the three of us struggling to keep a straight face.

Soon, a woman dressed as a witch opened the door and we chirped, "Trick-or-treat!" She smiled and held out the bowl of candy. Taking two pieces, we turned around to leave after saying thank you, and I said seriously, "I still don't get this concept of trick-or-treat."

"What do you not understand about it?" Sterling snorted, the three of us knowing the lady was listening in.

"Yeah," Tiffany agreed. "Mom, all we do is dress up and get free candy." Once she said _mom_, we heard the door slam close behind us and we burst out laughing.

Coming to our next victim, I stayed behind and watched as Sterling and Tiffany headed up to the door and said, "Trick-or-treat!"

A man nodded and dumped some candy into their bag. Taking this as a cue, I called, "Come along, my daughters. We still have more houses to go to and remember it's a school night!"

"Coming mom," Tiffany sighed and I saw the man's eyes widened and he looked startled.

"Happy Halloween," he said quickly and closed the door, us laughing as we reunited and headed to another house.

We all went up to the door and Tiffany rang the bell. "Trick-or-treat!" We cheered, holding out our pillow cases as a werewolf opened the door carrying a bowl of candy. Dumping some into our bags, Sterling said, "Mom, remember to say 'thank you' after we collect our candy."

I sighed, "Alright, alright. Thank you," I added with my friends and the werewolf laughed, not falling for our trick but at least we tried.

xXx

Walking up to a very dark decorated house, I nervously lead the way to the front door, excitement and adrenaline rushing through my veins. Ringing the doorbell, I stood there with my friends. The door slowly opened and I froze as a clown came forward carrying a bowl of treats. An ax sprouting from the wig as blood ran down its face, I knew it was all fake but I have a confession. I. Am. Afraid. Of. Clowns.

"Th-thank you," I stammer, backing away slightly.

"What," Tiffany teased. "You afraid of clowns, mother?"

"She is, Ainsley!" Sterling answered for me. "That's why she wouldn't let us dress up like one."

Apparently we freaked out the clown with our act because the clown rasped creepily, "Happy Halloween…" and promptly closed the door on us. Scurrying away, we started to laugh, earning some stares from the kids and parents milling around.

"This is so fun!" I wheezed, forgetting about the clown.

"No kidding," Sterling replied as Tiffany struggled for her breath.

xXx

By the time we came to our last house, we were struggling to breath from laughing so much at all the people we freaked out, though there was a good amount that didn't believe us but they got a good laugh.

Ringing the doorbell, a lady opened the door and we cried, "Trick-or-Treat!" Smiling, she commented us and our costumes and handed us a piece of candy.

"Thank you," I chirped before my friends and Tiffany smirked.

"Finally! Matilda, mom finally got down saying 'thank you' after receiving the candy!" I saw the lady's eye twitch and I tried not to laugh.

"It's a miracle, Ainsley," Sterling cried and the lady closed the door shut quickly. Heading back to my house, our pillow cases stock full of candy slung over our shoulder, we laughed crazily as I unlocked my door and walked into my house, my friends following close behind.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Halloween! Even if it's after the holiday…

Anyway, I stared out their last names and those quotes are Latin that is translated into English.

We wanted to do this but we couldn't… but I was still Athena! Tiffany was Artemis and I'm not sure what Sterling was…


End file.
